1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging apparatuses, and in particular, to an imaging apparatus having a continuous shooting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, digital cameras that record data of captured images as digital data in memory cards, etc., are known. A digital camera has various functions such as a single shooting function of capturing still images one by one, a continuous shooting function of continuously capturing plural still images, an automatic exposure bracketing (AEB) function of capturing a set of plural images while changing the brightness, and photo stitch that combines a set of still images to generate a still image.
Methods for viewing still images recorded in recording media include an index display function of displaying, on a screen, reduced images based on image-data items, and a slide show function (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-209809) of sequentially displaying recorded images.
Among these functions, the slide show function sequentially displays image-data items recorded on a recording medium at regular intervals. After displaying all of the image-data items, the slide show function repeatedly displays the image-data items from the initially displayed image.
However, the slide show function has a problem in that, since all of the still-image-data items recorded in the recording medium are all displayed, the digital camera cannot play back a set of related still images captured by using a function such as continuous shooting or photo stitch in a form in which they are associated with one another or in an integrated manner.